WCW World Tag Team Championship
|titleretired=November 18, 2001 |pastlookimages= }} The World Championship Wrestling (WCW) Tag Team Championship was a professional wrestling world tag team championship in World Championship Wrestling. It was the original world tag team title of WCW and remained active until it was unified with the WWF Tag Team Championship. History The WCW Tag Team Championship was originally known as the NWA World Tag Team Championship of Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling run by Jim Crockett Promotions. Following the title's introduction in 1975, the Minnesota Wrecking Crew became the inaugural champions on January 29. The title was renamed the World Championship Wrestling (WCW) World Tag Team Championship in 1991 when Ted Turner bought Jim Crockett Promotions and became World Championship Wrestling. Despite the title's name in Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling, the National Wrestling Alliance did not recognize its own NWA World Tag Team Championship until 1992 when Terry Gordy and Steve Williams won a tournament for the title. As a result of Gordy and Williams being the WCW World Tag Team Champions when they became the inaugural official NWA World Tag Team Champions, both titles were defended together until WCW left the NWA in September 1993. On January 17, 2008, the NWA withdrew its recognition of every WCW World Tag Team Champion linked to the NWA World Tag Team Championship, officially stating that their titles were formed in 1995. In March 2001, the World Wrestling Federation purchased WCW. Soon after, "The Invasion" took place in which the WCW/ECW Alliance was ultimately dismantled. During this time, the title was referred to as the WCW Tag Team Championship, with WWF wrestlers winning WCW titles, and WCW wrestlers winning WWF titles. At SummerSlam 2001, the title was unified with WWF Tag Team Championship in a Steel cage match when the present WCW Tag Team Champions at that time, Kane and The Undertaker, defeated Chris Kanyon and DDP for the WWF Tag Team titles. The titles were only unified temporarily, as Kane and The Undertaker first lost the WWF Tag Team Titles on the September 17, 2001 edition of Monday Night Raw to the Dudley Boyz, followed by the loss of the WCW Tag Team Titles on the September 25th edition of SmackDown to Booker T & Test. At Survivor Series 2001, the then-current WCW Tag Team Champions, the Dudley Boyz, defeated the then-current WWF Tag Team Champions, the Hardy Boyz, to unify the WCW and WWF Tag Team Championships. The former was then retired and WWE (the former WWF) officially recognizes the Dudley Boyz as the final WCW Tag Team Champions. See also *List of WCW World Tag Team Champions Notes External links *Mid-Atlantic Gateway.com - NWA World Tag Team Title History (Mid-Atlantic version) (partial list) *Wrestling-Titles.com - NWA World Tag Team Title History (Mid-Atlantic version) *Wrestling-Titles.com - WCW World Tag Team Title History Category:World Championship Wrestling championships Category:WWE championships Category:Tag team wrestling championships Category:National Wrestling Alliance championships Category:Jim Crockett Promotions championships ca:WCW World Tag Team Championship da:WCW World Tag Team Championship de:WCW World Tag Team Championship es:WCW World Tag Team Championship fr:WCW World Tag Team Championship it:WCW World Tag Team Championship pt:WCW World Tag Team Championship ro:WCW World Tag Team Championship tr:WCW Güreş Tag Takım Şampiyon r article here!